Chilton, Yale and Love: Quest for Love
by finnlover
Summary: ROGAN. If you choose to take this challenge please press ‘1’. If you want to confess your undying love to me choose ‘2’. He chuckled. To repeat this message press ‘0’ ONESHOT.


**AN: **Dedicated to the readers of _Chilton, Yale and Love_. Sorry I haven't updated that for months. I prefer writing in first person much more. This is the ONESHOT ending to Chilton, Yale and Love; however, I think this works as a standalone too. Hope you guys like this and review please. Grammar is not my

strong suit so…. Please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my deranged mind.

**Chilton, Yale and Love: Quest for Love**

_--_

_223-718-3900_

_223-718-3900_

Should I call or not call?

Why does it have to be so easy to remember! _Arghhh!_ Pestering my mind!

I'll just phone him _to tell him off_. Who does he think he is writing his phone number on my hand!

2 – 2 – 3 – 7 – 1 – 8 – 3 –

I pressed _end_. I lost my nerve.

_Damn it, Gilmore! Grow some balls. _

2 – 2 – 3 – 7 – 1 – 8 – 3 – 9 – 0 – 0

_There! _Hello! Hello. Hello. I practiced. Should I do my angry tone? Just be normal Gilmore.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello…"

"Hey Ace, you must be surprised you got a voice recording. I have a proposition for you. Guarantee with a huge satisfying reward. If you choose to take this challenge please press '1'. If you want to confess your undying love to me choose '2'. _(He chuckled.)_ To repeat this message press '0'."

What game is he trying to play? I should just ignore him.

'1'

_Damn reporter curiosity got the best of me._

"I knew the reporter in you couldn't resist. Here's the challenge. There are three questions in total. After you get the answer to the first question, you call this same number and someone will meet with you. He will give you a piece of the puzzle to the final prize and the phone number to the next question. But don't bother with the puzzle pieces until you collect all 3 because they won't make sense."

Seems interesting enough.

"The first question is what is Finn's favourite brand of drink? You will receive a package shortly to help you along. Happy hunting, Gilmore! Press '0' to repeat the message."

What have I gotten myself into!

--

The next day through FedEx, I received a Dell laptop.

He wrote me only one odd sentence: _The laptop will lead the way. _

--

"I can't believe you are playing that stupid game with Huntzberger." Paris said.

"I think it is going to be so fun, Rory!" exclaimed Louise.

"I don't know where to start. I think I will have better luck finding out Mel Gibson's favourite drink." I said, deflated.

"What's the clue he gave you?"

"The laptop will lead the way. Whatever that means. I turned it on. There's nothing on it about Finn."

Paris rolled her eyes. "You are quite dense for a straight A's student. Duh Gilmore, he probably meant to surf the net."

Paris was right.

"I think I have Finn's MySpace site."

"That's great, Louise!"

"We can make a forum. You know to help you out." Paris offered.

"Yeah it will be fun! We can post our new discoveries and offer our opinions there."

"Thanks guys!"

I hugged them. I couldn't ask for better friends.

--

Surfing Finn's MySpace site, I was subjected to Finn's 'exotic' photos.

There was nothing about his favourite brand of beer. However, it did have his motto: We like our schedules loose, like our women. _Womanizer!_

In extreme small print, there was something addressed to me—Reporter Girl, your clue is somewhere on this page.

There was this photo of him took at a weird angle. A woman was squeezing his butt and in caption, _Let go of my Heiny - - - !_

**BabyBlues:** Why is the y in Heiny underlined?

**HotChick**: Doesn't that remind you of a Michael Ausiello, spoiler clue?

I never get the spoiler clues. A _sad_ reminder. I hope I have better luck here.

**BabyBlues:** Brilliant Louise!

Why is the y underlined? Hmmm. Maybe it's because it needs to be changed.

Hein - - - - . I know Finn loves beer. Could it be Heineken? Eureka!

**BabyBlues:** I've got it. It's Heineken.

--

"Sharp girl."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Love, here's the puzzle piece and the phone number."

"Thanks, Finn." I took the envelope. It was flimsy and light.

"Reporter girl, you busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

He grinned.

"What's up, Finn."

"Want to see me reenact the _Passion of the Christ_?"

"Sure, just as long as you don't reenact Mel Gibson's Drunken Debacle. That's very frown upon in America."

"Yeah, he's a sad mate. Can't hold his liquor."

--

"Wow good job, Ace. Wasn't that hard was it? Here's your next challenge. Colin has a shameful dark secret that he has held for _years_. Find his secret."

_Hmmm_, fun.

--

**BabyBlues:** I can't find any information on Colin anywhere! He doesn't have a MySpace account. I checked Wikipedia and I even googled him. _Desperate _

**TheKing:** Hey Mary! _wink wink_

**BabyBlues:** Tristan, what are you doing here?

**TheKing:** To help you. It seems like you need it.

**Paris:** I searched Colin McCrae on YouTube! I couldn't believe my eyes. Here's the link.

I clicked on the link and YouTube popped up on a new browser.

A kid of about seven years old, dressed in a shirt and sweater vest sang rather cutely:

_Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Mayer wiener_

_That is what I truly wish to be_

'_Cause if I were an Oscar Mayer wiener_

_Everyone would be in love with me._

_HOLY CRAP! _Colin was the Oscar Mayer wiener boy! Wow!

**TheKing:** Hilarious!

**BabyBlues:** He's so cute. Good Job Paris!

**Paris:** Thank you. Thank you. _bows_

**TheKing:** If I sang that to you would you say I'm cute, too?

**BabyBlues:** Nope. 'Cause you're not seven.

**TheKing:** Sighs.

--

He darted his eyes nervously. He simply looked like a hamster on crack.

"You have the answer?" He asked in a hush tone.

"Yeah. You have the next puzzle piece?" I also answered in a hush tone. I'll play his game for a bit.

We look like people who are about to do an indecent exchange. Imagine _illegal drugs._

"I don't have all day." I love when he is agitated.

"So, you wish you were an Oscar Mayer wiener, huh?" I said in my regular voice. _I'm pure evil_.

He spun his head all around looking if anyone other than him heard.

"Shhhhh." He chastised. He pulled me into the corner.

"Here is the next puzzle piece and the phone number."

He handed a yellow envelope to me in the exact same style as Finn's.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked.

"Just wondering is that why you are such a _dick_?"

--

"To answer the next question, you must follow me, track my every move; there's nothing on Wikipedia. So don't even bother using the internet. The question is what time of day do I run around in my underwear and do a _secret handshake_? Ready, for the challenge Ace?"

Bring it on!

--

"Mom!"

"Do you mind if I spend spring break with a friend?"

"I don't mind. Who?"

"Logan."

"He's your friend?"

I nodded.

"I might be sleeping over at his place too."

"Rory…are you sure you are ready for _that_?"

I grimaced.

"Mom! We're just good friends, _so far_. We're not going to have, _you know_."

"If you trust him, go for it Hun."

"Thanks, Mom."

I hugged her. _I do trust him._

--

Luckily for me highschool and college spring break does not occur in the same week.

"Well, well, are you following me, Ace?"

"That's the challenge wasn't it? I got your schedule, the whole zabam. You ready for me Huntz?"

"How did my schedule leaked out? Damn, you didn't get it over the internet did you? Some crazy people surf the net." He winked.

"A reporter never snitches out her anonymous contact."

"You blackmailed Colin, didn't you?"

"No comment." I made the zipped lips move.

"Come on we're going to be late for class."

We linked arms as we walked into the lecture hall.

Logan nodded to the professor.

"The illusive Huntzberger lives and breathes. And I thought you hibernate until exams." The professor said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, but this pretty lady got me to come." He smiled.

I blushed. I wonder if he is like this with every girl.

We took seats in the second row.

"Wow you're famous. I have teachers at Chilton who doesn't even know my name." I whispered to him.

"It's the Huntzberger charm." He winked.

--

After a day of Yale, we were back at his flat.

"Thanks Logan."

He cocked an eyebrow. "For what, Ace?"

Feeling suddenly shy, I looked down. "For taking me to your classes… you probably went to class because of me."

"No problem." He smiled. "If you were in my class I'll probably never skip. I'll be a good little boy."

I blushed. Don't lose your cool, Gilmore! "You probably say that to all the girls."

"Nope, only you." He confessed. "Anyways, it's _uncool_ to stay in school. Girls love cool dudes."

I laughed. "True."

"So you don't have any classes tomorrow." I continued.

"Yup. I have big plans for us."

"Well, I better get a good night sleep then." I yawned.

"Goodnight, Ace."

"Goodnight, Logan."

As I snuggled happily under the covers, I can't help but feel the warm fuzziness in my heart.

--

The next day, Logan took me to the best hot dog stand on campus. _Very classy._

When we got back to his flat, I was surprised when he announced it was time to take our afternoon nap. Did he forget about his big plan?

"Don't pout, Ace." _Opps._

"I thought we had plans." I said tentatively.

"We do. The best things happen at night you know." He said, as he massaged his neck.

"Stiff neck?"

"Little bit."

I bit my lip. Should I ask him to share the bed with me?

"There's room in the bed." I stated nervously.

"You sure?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I insist."

As we slept in his bed, I stretched my toes to touch his. I am glad he didn't pull away. He wiggled his toes back.

--

I thought I was in for a night of club hopping, color me surprised when he led me to the Yale Athletic center.

"Logan, what are we doing here? It is closed."

"I have the master key. One of the many perks of being a Huntzberger."

"Strip ping pong?" he suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

We tour the empty Athletic center with the lights half on. It was pretty cool, loved the ambience. We didn't play ping pong, though. He led me to the swimming pool.

"Logan, I don't have my swimsuit."

"Same here." He said as he stripped off his clothes.

"Live a little," he shouted before he cannonballed into the pool in his white undies.

_Yeah, what was I afraid of?_

I shimmied out of my deep blue sundress. Kicked off my sandals and jumped into the pool.

"I never pegged you for a red lace bra and panties girl." He grinned.

"You don't seem like the tighty-whities guy yourself." I said unfazed.

--

It's been two days and I still have no leads on Logan's question. _What time of day does he run around in his underwear and do a super secret handshake?_ I logged into the forum to get some help.

**Paris:** Have you seen him in his underwear yet?

**BabyBlues:** I've seen him in his tighty-whities when he goes for his midnight piss. But, I'm pretty sure there's no one in the washroom for him to do a super-duper secret handshake with.

**HotChick:** WAS HE HOT? GOOD PACKAGE?

**BabyBlues:** No comment. Anyways it was too dark.

**HotChick:** I'm jealous you get all the cute guys.

**TheKing: **She never had me ;). Rory, maybe he wants you to intercept him and shake his hand before his piss. The _time_ that you shake his hand is the answer.

Possibly but that seems too unconventional. The way he phased the question makes me think there is a specific time.

**Paris:** Maybe he analogizes himself holding his penis to holding a hand? It is in a way secret—he don't piss in the open.

**TheKing:** I do jiggle my dick a bit near the end of a piss. That's kind of like shaking. Right?

**BabyBlues:** Too much info, tris! Thanks for the help guys! I'll think about it.

Crazy as Paris's logic seems. That might just be the answer.

11:30 p.m. Almost time of his nightly piss.

--

"The answer is the time when you go to the washroom at night…around midnight-ish." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Ding-Ding-Ding! You're not as innocent as I thought." He said with a laugh. "Here's the last puzzle piece."

"You have a very twisted mind."

"Thank you very much."

--

I finally pieced together the three pieces of paper in the envelopes. It read a date and place. _Yale Campus Pub at 6:00 p.m, tonight._

--

I walked into the Yale Campus Pub at 6 p.m. sharp.

Logan transformed the Yale campus pub. Hundreds of helium balloons were tied down, to all chairs and tables. Many were held down by weights on the floor. They weren't just any helium balloons; they were cartoon ones—Nemo, SpongeBob and Mr. Smiley Face. They were suspended at different lengths. This was reminiscent of the first time we met.

Suddenly, I felt very touched.

I laid my laptop on one of the tables with the webcam on. My nosy mother and friends wanted to see the minute-by-minute play.

"Hey, there." Logan greeted me with a somewhat awkward hug.

I looked around. "You really outdone yourself."

"Anything for you."

I clapped my hands together. "So where's my big reward?" _I'm all giddy!_

He spun around. _Oh_, he's my present. He's not going to win me over so easily.

"You promised a big present." I pouted.

"I am not big enough?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"I was hoping for a pony." I joked.

"I do have this."

He reached into his pant pocket and took out a big-ass candy sucker diamond ring.

He handed it to me. "This is a promise ring."

I sucked it. _Grapey_.

He took the ring from my mouth and threw it aside.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's a promise ring for your mom."

Don't tell me he has the hots for my mom like Colin and Finn! _Oh God!_

He reached into his pocket and handed me a new one.

"This is a sign of promise. A promise to take good care of her daughter. A promise to never push her daughter do anything she is not ready for. A promise that I'll try to never make her daughter cry. A promise to love her daughter forever."

"Logan….that's so sweet." I went in for a hug.

"So…." He said.

"So…." I mimicked.

"So…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm….Of course Logan!"

I jumped him. Arms around his neck, legs around his waist and our heads were leveled.

He laughed. "Easy there, Ace. Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"As you wish, Ace."

**HotChick:** CHEERS!

**TheKing:** WOOT!

**INNGirl:** My little baby is growing up. _cries_

"How many more of these do you have in there?" I gestured to his pant pocket, referring to the candy ring.

"Three more it came in a package of five."

I smiled. He was a silly boy.

"By the way, what makes you think my mom would put that in her mouth after being in such close proximity to your little brutha?"

He smirked. "Well, you did. Like daughter like mother. _Right?_"

"Shut up!" I stuck my tongue at him. _Yes_, I'm real mature.

"Seriously, why did you do all this?"

"Because you are worth it."

That may seem like a cheesy line. But when it's said to you, it will totally warm your heart. _It totally melted mine._

--

**TheKing:** Whoa! They are still at it? I came back after doing my run, eating dinner and showering!

**Paris:** Yeah I'm researching whether they broke the Guinness World Records or not.

**TheKing:** Wonder if they forgot about us. Maybe they will go further….

**INNGirl:** Hey! That's my daughter you are talking about.

**HotChick:** You are a typical male who thinks with d - - - . My AA clue for you.

**TheKing:** What? You guys were probably thinking the same thing….

**Paris:** _Da De De Da Dum Da Da_ **_The End._**

Warning: the laptop is low in battery. _Power out._

--

REVIEW PLEASE! _Pretty please?_


End file.
